Going To Gaea
by closet geek
Summary: **completed**Two new people drop in the escaflowne world. Set in the series.
1. chapter 1 (i couldn't think of anything ...

  
  
  
Hey peoples! I finished the first part of this fic (and other parts too) in math/socials/science/french/english class(es) so excuse the badness of it! Basically, me and DJ go to Gaea...that's it. Enjoy! Oh, and please r+r!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jenn looked over at DJ, who was banging her head to the beat of her music coming from her discman.[Dj: What was I listening to?] She sighed in boredom. She looked around the park they were sitting in for something to do.   
"What's wrong?" asked DJ, who had taken off her headphones.  
Jenn sighed again. "Oh nothing, I'm just really bored. There's nothing to do here!" She looked over at her cousin. "What do you wanna do?"  
"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"  
"I dunno."  
"Well, neither do I." Both girls sighed. Suddenly Jenn's eyes lite up.   
"I know what we could do! Let's go to Gaea!" she said. She paused to stare off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face as she pictured Dilandau, Folken, Migel and the rest of the dragonslayers.  
DJ rolled her eyes and smacked her friend upside the head to knock her out of her daydreams.[dj:muhahaha]  
"And how do you suggest we get there? Buy a pendant and create a pillar of light, or just wait for Van to come down and slay a dragon or whatever?" Jenn smiled evilly and reached into her pocket, pulling out two necklaces. Hanging from both of them was a pinkish stone that glittered in the sun. DJ shook her head in disbelief. "I should have known." she muttered to herself. Jenn smiled.   
"So, when are we gonna go? Now? Now is good! Wait, do we have everything we need?" She started to look through her bag that she had with her. DJ, not believing that it was gonna work, looked in hers to appease her friend. "Ok, I have chips, water (AN: Can't live without the water!!), sketch book, discman, CDs, batteries, book, makeup, notebook, yep, all the essentials!"   
"I have sketch book[dj:thank you for including the ever so special sketchbook], notebook, chocolate , Pepsi," Jenn started to sing the Pepsi theme song to herself as DJ glared at her. "As I was saying, discman, cd's batteries, book, stuffed animal, laptop,"   
"Where did you get that??"  
"Oh, I stole it off Steve. Anyways, I have all the essentials too. So what do we do now? Chant or something? We could chant the escaflowne chant..."  
"No! Anything but!"(AN: The escaflowne chant really pisses me off!)  
"Ok...so, what do we do instead?"  
"Umm.....we could....." Jenn thinks for a moment. "Why don't we just ask the pendants nicely if they'll take us there?"  
DJ rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want Jenn." She took a pendant. "You start."  
Jenn smiled. "Ok!" She closed her eyes. "Oh magically pendant, take us to Gaea to see Folken and Dilly and Migel and the dragonslayers and "  
"Van! Don't forget Van!"  
Jenn rolled her eyes. " and Van." DJ smiled happily.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pillar of light shot down to them and preceded to lift them off the ground. DJ opened her eyes in shock.  
"Oh my god! We're actually going to Gaea!!!"   
"Woho!" yelled Jenn, and she would have started to dance (AN: cuz that's what I do) but unfortunately she couldn't because she was in the movement constricting pillar of light, which was ok by her because she was going to Gaea.   
  
remember....r+r pplz!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

  
  
  
Hey llokie! It's another chapter! Wow!umm...if you have any comments and stuff, email me at dragonslayerluver@hotmail.com ok? and my icq# is 94474044. Oh, yeah, my web page addy id http://www.virtue.nu/hitomiandvan/enter.html -Shameless website promotion!!! --please sign my guestbook!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jenn awoke with a start as she felt things hit her on her head. She raised her head to find DJ throwing acorns that she had found on the ground at her.  
"Look, she's finally awake."  
Jenn groaned as she got up. "Shut up." She looked around at they're surroundings. "Where are we?" Then her eyes lite up as she remembered what had just happened and she started to dance. (AN: again, that's what I do!)  
DJ stood up and started to bounce. "We're in Gaea!! We're in Gaea!!" She looked around. "But where in Gaea?" Both girls stopped what they were doing.  
"Let's find out!" Jenn and DJ grabbed their bags and started to walk in a random direction.  
And hour later (after many breaks) they arrived at a big city. Jenn started to jump up and down.  
"It's Fried! If it's still here that means that Van's here and then if Van's here, then so is Migel and Migel can't be dead yet (AN: *sniffle*) so we have to go save him and then we can go live happily ever after, well, me not you cuz you can't have Migel and then...yeah." She said really fast. DJ had stopped listening when she had mentioned Van and was currently staring off into the distance. Jenn grabbed DJ's hand and started to pull her in the direction of the palace.   
"Wait!" DJ said, causing Jenn to stop pulling her.  
"It better be important! The stupid doppleganger could be strangling him now." She paused and looked like she was gonna cry.  
"You'll get there in time." DJ said, trying to comfort her. "But I was thinking, why don't you go save Migel and go visit your dragonslayers..."  
"Don't forget Dilly and Folken!"  
"Ok, ok, them too, and I go see Van and kick Allen's ass?" DJ smiled at the thought of kicking Allen's pansy ass. Jenn smiled.  
"Ok, but on one condition. You tape/take a picture/record on your laptop you kicking Allen's ass!"  
"Ok."  
"Wait, one more thing..."  
DJ rolled her eyes. "What now?"  
Jenn fluttered her eyelashes. "Can I borrow kero?"  
DJ sighed. "Fine." She reached in her bag and took out her stuffed kero-chan. (AN: KERO!!!!!)(AN(again): Card Captor Sakura) Jenn squealed and hugged kero.  
"Ok, now that that's settled, lets go! I'll go look for Van and you go save Van or whatever."  
"K"  
They hugged.  
"C-ya later Deege! And remember, we can always warp back and forth to each other, in theory. Talk to ya later! Bye!"  
The two girls parted ways, DJ heading for the palace and her Van, and Jenn heading for the marketplace/town and her beloved Migel. (AN: *stares off into space* Migel...)  
  
please r+r!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Hey pplz! Lookie, 3rd chapter! wow, go me! please r+r!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenn skipped merrily down the street, oblivious to the people staring at her. 'I'm going to see Migel! I'm going to see Migel!' she sand to herself. 'Hmmm...I wonder where he is?'. She stopped and looked at her surroundings.  
"Ok, if I'm right," she said out loud "Migel should soon be in that ally," she said, pointing to a random ally. "Or maybe that one," she said, pointing to another random ally "or, possibly that one?" she said as she looked at another ally. Just the, she saw a person, a young boy maybe 15-16, and a tall figure wearing a red billowing cape run into an ally. "Or maybe that one that he just ran into". She ran into he ally after them.  
As she entered the ally, she saw the boy (AN: if you haven't guessed by now, the boy is Migel.) talking to himself and the tall figure, Zongi, approaching him from behind. As the doppelganger put his hands around Migel's neck, Jenn went into action.  
"No way your getting him Mr. Stupid doppelganger!" Jenn yelled out as she tackled him. Migel turned around to see his savior and would-be killer fighting on the ground. He pulled out his sword and pulled Jenn off of Zongi, and ran his sword through him. He turned around to see if she was ok.  
"Miss?" he said to Jenn. Jenn hugged onto his arm and looked up at him with starry eyes (AN: by the way when we went to Gaea we turned into anime chicks). Migel, slightly un-nerved (but loving it anyway!), looked down at her and cleared his throat in nervousness.   
"Are you ok miss?" Jenn, stunned that she was actually near Migel, could only nod her head. Migel fished for something to say.  
"Umm...thank you for saving my life." He freed his arm from her grasp and bowed in front of her. As he rouse, Jenn latched unto his waist (AN: six-pack!!), stopping him from moving. Migel looked down at her, for a second time, in confusion, and noticed, at last, her strange clothing. He narrowed his eyes and stepped out of her embrace, much to her disappointment (AN: (sorry if I'm doing this a lot!!!!!) who wouldn't be disappointed?).  
"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.   
She smiled and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Jenn, but you can call me...Jenn." She noticed him staring at her clothes (AN: yeah, right, her 'clothes'...did I mention I was wearing my tight hip-hugger jeans and my black 'hello monkey' skanky tight tank top?). "oh yeah, and I'm from ear-the mystic moon." She said as she smiled cutely. Migel nearly fell over in shock.  
"W-what?" he managed to get out. "Your like that other girl...hitom-something (AN: (I've really gotta stop doing this!) Hit-O-Me), that working with Van and Allen. Can you see the future and see invisible stuff?"  
Jenn was about to say no, but then realized that she knew everything that happened in the series (AN: almost to a fault.), she changed her mind.  
"Of course I can!"  
'Hmm...so she can see the future. Lord Dilandau will be pleased if I bring her back with me...and I wouldn't mind keeping her anyway' he thought, finishing with a smirk. Jenn, seeing said smirk, almost fainted. Out loud he said "You coming with me."  
Jenn was about to say that she would follow him anywhere, but she refrained from it. Instead she said "To the Vione??"  
"How did you...nevermind. Come on." He started to walk (AN: oh, did I forget to mention that he no longer has his limp?) away when she grabbed unto his arm again and clung to him (AN: think Meiling from Card Captor Sakaura, hell, think of Merle!). with a sigh, Migel let her stay there as they walked/he dragged her in the direction of the Vione.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
good? bad?? r+r and tell me! I won't put up any other chapters if you don't!! *pout* 


	4. chapter 4

DJ looked at all the doors in the luxurious hallway she was in. The hallway was styled in red and gold (AN: *babble**babble*). 'Where is Van?' she asked herself. She was going through the palace in Fried, trying to find him, and looking through every door she could. This had already gotten her two slaps, five screams and a dis-approving glance.   
"Lets pick door number one." She said out loud, looking at the door in front, ok, to side of her.  
She opened the door and peeked around the corner. In the middle of the room, in all his pansy-assed glory, stood Allen Shezar. She scanned the room and laying by the door she saw a blunt training sword that Allen had been using earlier. DJ smirked as she picked up the blunt sword and rushed Allen.  
"Die frill-boy!!" she yelled while beating him with the training sword. Allen let out a girly, pansy-assed yelp.  
"What's going on here?" said a soft, really cute voice. DJ stopped her beating of Allen to turn around and hug the newcomer.  
"Chid!!!" said DJ. The little boy was struggling for air while Dj hugged him. "Who's a cute widdle prince? You are! Yes you are!" she cooed to him.  
"Who are you?" said a new, female (AN: scratchy, annoying) voice. DJ looked up at Merle and glowered at her.  
"Merle? Where did you go?" said ANOTHER, cuter, hunkier (AN: is that a word?) voice. DJ lets go of Chid to run into the newcomers arms.  
"Van!!!!!" she yelled as she hugged him tightly while Merle went psycho. Van had a confused (AN: but cute!) look on his face.  
"Uhhh....w-who are y-you?" he stuttered. DJ smiled up at him from her position.  
"Dani from earth, but you can call me DJ."  
If it was possible, Van looked more confused.   
"Earth? Where is.." a look of recognition came over his face. "You mean the Mystic Moon?" DJ nodded.  
"We should go talk to Hitomi" he started, then felt himself getting pulled along by DJ.  
"Come on then." She paused, then turned back to where the forgotten pansy-assed, poser knight, (otherwise known as Allen) lay. "Oh, and you might wanna take him to the hospital or something so he'll be nice and healed for his next beating." She called behind her. "I still need a picture for Jenn!" She then continued dragging Van out of the room, Merle following, silently fuming.   



	5. chapter 5

"Dilandau-sama, Folken-sama!" Migel yelled out as he entered the Vione with Jenn still gripping onto his arm.  
"Folky-chan, Dilly-kun" Jenn called out in a sing-song voice. At the sound of the yelling, Folken stepped into the room and looked at Migel and Jenn and raised an eyebrow. As soon as she saw this, Jenn gave a little shriek and ran over to him and hugged his arm (AN: not the metal one). As Folken looked down at her in confusion, more figures stepped into the room.  
"What the??" said a voice. Jenn peered around Folken to see Dilandau standing there (AN: in all his hottie, cuteness!! Can you tell I like him a little too much? MOREO!!!) with Chesta (AN: shroom-boy), Gatti (AN: cutie), Guimel (AN: Sheep-boy), and Viole (AN: boy whom we see only once). Jenn's eyes widened anime style as she looked at the newcomers, then suddenly she ran up to the dragonslayer leader and hugged him around the waist, refusing to let go.   
Folken looked on, his face twitching a bit. Then, the impossible happened. Folken Lacor (AN: is that right?) de Fanel, otherwise known as Folken Stratagos, president of the no facial expressions club (AN: with Heero from Gundam Wing being vice-pres.) broke out into a smile, and even started to chuckled a bit. At the sound of his chuckle, everyone turned to stare with open mouths at him. When he saw this, he broke out into a side-clenching laugh. Everyone stared at him as he began to wheeze, leaning onto the table for support. Jenn gasped.  
"Oh my god! He's moving his face! Is this a Kodak moment, or is this a Kodak moment? Deege with love this!" she said. Out of her metropolis, aka her over-packed bag, she pulled out her camera (AN: I forgot to mention it in the inventory in chap. 1, but if you know me well, you'll know I'm camera happy and me having a camera is just redundant!) and began to joyfully snap pictures of Folken.  
"Boy DJ is gonna love this!" she said happily.  
When Folken stopped laughing (which took quite awhile) and straighten up, he turned to Jenn, who was by now clinging to Dilandau again.  
"Well, miss....."  
"Call me Jenn...."  
"Ok..Jenn, you've just made it into the dragonslayers!"  
Jenn's eyes got comically big, then she lets out a loud 'Yeah!'  
"Wo-ho! I'm so gonna kick Van's ass!" (AN: No offence Dj, its just he DID kill all the dragonslayers *sniffle* and therefore leaving me emotionally scarred.) She went over to Folken and gave him a fast, tight hug, much to everyone's surprise (and disappointment). Then she ran over to where Dilandau was standing and gave him a big kiss on the lips. When she broke away, Dilly had already turned 5 different shades of red. She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes cutely.  
"So, where's my room and who am I rooming with?"  
"Well, you'll either be rooming with Migel, Chesta and Gatti or Guimel, Viole and Dalet, but since I don't trust any girls with Dalet...wait, I don't trust Dalet near any girls, you'll be rooming with Migel, Chesta and Gatti." Folken said.  
Jenn smiled and hooked her arms with Chesta and Migel. "So, lead the way my new roomies!" she said as she followed them out of the room. Dilandau followed with the rest of the slayers, a dazed expression on his face.   



	6. chapter 6

Look, it's chapter 6!! I have 4 more chapters written up, but until I get some more review, there not going up... so there :P but please review, I need to know if I should continue with this or just scrap the idea all together!  
  
  
  
Dj skipped down the hall dragging Van with her.  
"So where's Hitomi huh?" she asked Van. Then she remembered something and an evil thought crossed her mind. "What ever happened to that solider dude who was captured eariler huh?"  
Van looked confused (AN: he's doing that a lot don't ya think?) "The Zaibach solider? He died in the guymelef crash."  
Dj looked un-convinced. 'That's what he thinks' she thought to herself. "Well, what if he..I don't know..lived? Then he could..." she started, waiting for Van to catch on.  
"He could?" he asked questionally.  
"He know's Hitomi's secret...." She added helpfully.  
"He knows Hitomi's...Oh yeah, that's right! He knows Hitomi's secret! If he's still alive he'll go and tell Dilandau! We'll have to find out if he's alive or not!" said Van. 'And he catches on' thought dj. (AN: Let's give hima metal! Van's not exactually the brightest lightbulb on the christmas tree Van: tree? Where's the tree Author:see what I mean? *sees dj coming at her with a sharp pointy object* I-I mean, Van is wonderfully bright...*nervously laughs*)   
"We have to go find Hitomi. She'll be able to tell us where he is."  
"Weren't we already going to find her?" Dj said as she felt Van take her by the hand and drag her along, much to her pleasure. When they reached Hitomi's room, they went in (rather rudely) to find Hitomi stareing out at the Mystic Moon sadly. 'She looks really sad' Dj thought while looking at her rival for Van. 'I guess she really misses Earth.' She brightened. 'Well, when I marry Van and Jenn marries Dilandau, we can set Hitomi up with Migel or something...(AN: grr) hehehe, I'd better not et Jenn hear me say that though.' She silently rolled her eys and turned her attention back to the girl at the window.  
"Hitomi?" Van questioned softly. Dj, sensing badness (a.k.a Van + Hitomi cuteness) (AN: Ok, I'd like to state here and now that I am a MAJOR MAJOR supporter of Van and Hitomi (they are sooo kawaii!!) and only because DJ is my bestest friend and favorite muse that that I will set her up with Van...loves ya hunnie! Now, back to the story) stepped infront of Van, blocking him from Hitomi's view.  
"Hi! I'm Dani, but you can call me Dj, and I've from Earth, like you, so, hi!" she finished, smiling at her fellow..earthling(?). Hitomi's face broke out into a smile.  
"Y-Your from earth?" she said, barely containing her excitement. Dj smiled.  
"Yep!"  
"Wow! Where did you live? How did you get here? Is anyone with you? Do you know my parents? Are they worried? Do they know I'm gone? Are..."  
"Slow down!! Ok, I live, well lived" she threw a smirk at Van "in newfoundland" at Hitomi's blank look she added, "in Canada." Hitomi still stared blankly "labrador? Ok, it's a little island off Canada!!!!" Dj took a deep breath. "As for the other questions, me and my cousin came here on a whim...actually personally I think she had it all planned (^_-) but hey! Umm..since I live no where near Japan I don't know your parents." She smiled back at the beaming Hitomi. 'Once I get Van' she thought, glancing over at him, 'me and Hitomi should be friends. She actually very nice.' She glanced back over at Van to find him staring over at her. 'He's looking at me!! He's looking at me!!' she thought as a light blush spilled across her cheeks.   
Hitomi looked on, a slight smile on her face. 'So they like each other do they? They would be cute together. I think she would be good for him too'. Her smiled widened as she thought of all the ways she could set them up.  
Van kept staring at DJ. 'Wow, she's really pretty! I wonder how she got her hair that long' (AN:for those of you who don't know dj, her hair is really long, but she won't let me play wif it, so people have to review and tell her to let me k? ^-^ please? *puppy dog face*) he mused. Then he remembered why he had visited hitomi in the first place. He broke his gaze from Hitomi to look at Hitomi.  
"Hitomi! We should go see if that Zaibach solider is really dead. Dj brought up a good point. If he's not really dead he could go and tell Zaibach about your powers."  
Hitomi's eyes widened. "That's right, we should go check...and how do you know about my powers?" she said as she turned to dj. Dj blushed.  
"Well, you see...I'm also kind of psycic too" at Van and Hitomi and Van's surprised looks she said "What?"  
Hitomi turned back to Van. "Well, we should go scout out the wreakage..." then a thought came the her and a small smirk went on her face. "Why don't you and dj check it out?" At the two confused looks she got, she added "go! I'll stay her and...talk to Merle?" she made a little face but quickly hid it. Dj gave Hitomi a thankful look as she grabbed Van by the hand and dragged him out of the room with Hitomi smiling after them.  



	7. chapter 7

Jenn: Woho! New chapter!  
Miguel: *under breath* took long enough.  
Jenn:*glares*what was that? Do you want to die in the next chapter?  
Miguel: *scared* umm...that was nothing, nothing at all. Have I told you how wonderful this chapter is?  
Jenn:*smiles* not yet...anyways, minna-san, here the next chapter! How y'all like!  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jenn looked into her new room which she now shared with Migel, Gatti and Chesta. She sigh  
"Ok I've seen prison cells more friendlier then this!" She said to Chesta as she surveyed the room. Too bunk beds lay across from each other in the narrow room, a dresser on the far wall. A small door led to an even smaller bathroom, which they all had to share.  
"I hope you don't mind the bottom bunk." Migel said apologetically. She turned and smiled at him.  
"Nah, I'm afraid of heights." She walked over to her new bed and put her bag next to her. She sprawled out. Then she noticed Gatti and Chesta staring at her while Migel got on top of the other bunk bed.  
"What?!" She said to them.  
"Your clothes. Their so..." Gatti began  
"Different?" Chesta finished. Jenn looked at Migel.  
"Oops.. I think we forgot to mention to them that I was from the Mystic Moon." Migel shrugged his shoulders as Gatti and Chesta fell over, anime-style.  
"Eh..we'll tell everyone at supper" Migel said closing his eyes and falling back on his pillow. Chesta looked at Jenn with open eyes.   
"Your from the Mystic Moon?? What's it like there?" He asked as he sat down on his bed which was the other bottom bunk bed. Gatti soon followed him and even Migel sat up to listen.  
"Well" Jenn said. "My world is a lot more advanced then yours. We have huge buildings, cars, Discman's.."  
"What's a car?"  
"What's a Discman?"  
Jenn signed in exasperation.  
"Well cars are like..guymelefs that you only use for travel and can fit four people." At the nods of their heads she continued. "And Discman's are little machines that play music."  
"I don't get it." Said Chesta, who was by now laying down with his elbows propped up on the bed."  
"Well...oh! I have my Discman with me!" Jenn grabbed her bad and searched through it while Chesta and Gatti crowed around her. Migel just stayed on his bed peering down at them.  
"Ah Ha!" Jenn exclaimed in triumph as she pulled her silver Discman out. The guys looked at it with awe. Jenn opened it to check what CD was in. 'Crazy Town huh? Well..they'll get a surprise..hehehe'  
"Want me to play it for you?" She asked innocently. Chesta's eyes lit up.  
"Ok!!" he said. Jenn smiled evilly (AN: As you would!) and pressed play, turning it to number 10. She watched the guys faces. Gatti was listening with a mixture of amusement and shock written across his face. Chesta was listening with a look of horror(An: if you've never listening to the Crazy Town CD, number 10 is called Lollipop-porn..you get the picture Van: pictures? Where? Jenn: nevermind van. Now go play with your toys like a nice widdle boy.) and Migel was nearly falling off the bed in laughter from watching Chesta's face.  
"W..Whats that?" Chesta stuttered? Jenn smiled.   
"What, this? Crazy Town. I can change the music, if you want..' at Chesta's frantic nodding she reached down to her bag and got the rest of her cds.  
"Lets see.I have..no..no..not that one..nope..ah ha!! This one!" She said as popped another cd into her discman. This time a soft, melodic. The tune came out of the player. All the guys stopped what they were doing to listen to the song. Just then Dilandau walked burst in the room.  
"Migel, Chesta, and Gatti..hall! Jenn I want to talk to you." He said a faint blush stealing over his cheeks.  
As Migel, Chesta and Gatti went out of the room, Gatti turned to Migel and Chesta.  
"Could he be anymore obvious about it?" he whispered to them.  
"Well he's not being sneaky about it that's for sure." Chesta looked confused.  
"Huh? What? What isn't he being sneaky about?" Migel and Gatti looked at him with disbelief.  
"You do know that Lord Dilandau wants Jenn right?" Migel said.  
"Wants as a slayer?" Chesta questioned.  
"*cough*innocent*cough*" Gatti said.  
"No Chesta, wants her as in wants her body." Chesta began to blush and look uncomfortable. Gatti, who noticed this smiled evilly.   
"Yeah, he's probably in there doing God knows what!" he said. Migel caught on.  
"Yeah they're probably doing things we say 'cuz of your little virgin ears. " Chesta turned bright red and began to walk faster, Migel and Gatti's laughs echoing in his ears.  
"Yes Dilly-kun?" Jenn asked. Dilandau's blush deepened.  
"Now that you are a slayer, Jenn, you'll address me as Lord Dilandau."  
"But can I still call you Dilly-kun when we're alone?" She asked flirtatiously, stepping closer to him and fluttering her eyelashes. Dilandau cleared his throat and stepped backwards. Jenn pouted. As Dilandau turned to leave, Jenn's pout kept running through his mind. Thinking better of it, he turned and walked back up to Jenn. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent this head down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. When he brought his head up he looked back down at Jenn. Her chest was heaving and her eyes had glazed over. He winked at her and smiled a genuine smile. As he turned to go he stopped again.  
"You can call me that Jennie-kun!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Jenn continued to stare at the door after Dilandau had left suddenly she began to jump up and down.  
"He likes me! He likes me! He likes me! He likes me!" she chanted. Then she remembered it was supper. 'Maybe Dilly will be there' she thought as she skipped out of the room.   



	8. chapter 8

Jenn: Two new chapters in a day.  
DS: *cheers*  
Jenn:*blushes*I actually have this story done, but not all typed up...  
Gatti:*cough"*lazy*cough*  
Jenn: Hey! Its like 20 pages written ok? That's alot to type!  
Viole:*cough*lazy*cough*  
Jenn:*wimpers*  
Chesta: *pats Jenn on back*It's ok...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"She's just the flavor of the week" Dj sang as she and Van examined the meleif wreckage.  
"What are you singing?" asked Van.   
"Huh? Oh, its just some song by American Hi-Fi that I love..It's called Flavor of the week!" At Van's blank stare she said "Never-mind". She looked around the area.  
"So, what are we looking for?" She asked him.  
"Well, any sign of life or lack of." He looked in Migel's guymelef and around the surrounding area.  
"He's not here!" Van exclaimed. "He must have gotten away! We have to find him!"  
"He's probably gone back to the Zaibach." Dj said matter-of-factly.  
"We have to attack Zaibach!" Van said.  
'I can see Jenn again! Plus I can show her the wicked picture I have of an almost dead Allen!' thought DJ.  
"We should go straight for the Zaibach floating fortress" Van continued.  
"ok." DJ said she looked up at the sky which by now had began to cloud over.  
"We should really be getting back though before it starts to..." suddenly rain began to pelt them. "Rain." She finished.  
Van ran over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"Come on. We have to find shelter." They ran over to a tall oak with long low hanging leaves. (AN: alliteration..wait, must not think of school!!) and branches. They both sighed as they sat down. Dj tried to ring all the water out of her hair. Van stared at her long hair in amazement. Dj felt his stare and looked up. Van cocked his head to one side, still staring at her hair.  
"How did you get your hair that long?" he questioned.  
"Oh, I just let it grow out for a long time..plus I never cut it, except to trim the split ends."  
"Oh" Van said.  
"So," dj said, looking for something to say. "What's Faniela like?" A look of pain went across Van's face. Dj realized her mistake. "Oh my god! I'm really sorry!"  
"No, that's ok." Said Van, giving her a small smile. "Faniela is" he frowned "was..."  
"and will be again" dj put in, trying to cheer him up.  
Van smiled. "Faniela was, and will be again, the most beautiful place you'll ever see. It has miles upon miles of forests, lakes, little towns, everything! There was one special field I used to go all the time with my brother, Folken." He smiled softly at the memory. "It was close to the castle. We used to sneak out there to get away from our training and our lessons. It had a beautiful view of the castle and town, since it was on a hill. There was a little lake near too, where Folken taught me how to swim" he closed his eyes and sighed at the memory. Then, realizing that he had just told dj of his past, blushed and put his head down.  
Dj was amazed. 'Wow, he just told me about his life with folken. They must have been very happy. Van Fanel just opened up to me!' she thought. She crawled over to where Van was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder. Van raised his head.  
"Thank you Van, for telling me that." She beamed down at him. Van's face slowly broke out into a smile. Dj sat next to him on the grass. They sat in a comfortable silence together.  
After a few moments, Van broke the silence. "So, tell me about your world. Family, friends?"  
"Well," she said "There's mom, dad, Pringles my cat (AN: evil demon cat that likes to attack me.), my brothers and sisters (AN: too many to list ^_-)," dj's eyes started to mist over. "And then there's Jenn, who came with me but I don't know where she is right now or if she's ok." By now, the tears had started to fall against her cheeks. "and then there's char and Melissa and Andrea and all my other friends." She sniffed as she began to silently cry.  
Van looked unsure of what to do. Finally he went behind DJ and slowly wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his cheast, stroking her hair as she cried. When Dj's tears finally subsided, she closed her eyes, taking in Van's smell. 'Hmm' she thought. 'Hitomi was right, he does smell like a field.' She sighed in contentment. Van had, by now, leaned his back against the oak and continued to stroke her hair.  
DJ smiled. "Thank you Van" she said, looking up at him. She looked back at his red shirt, noticing a wet stain there. Her cheeks coloured.   
"Oh, I've gotten your shirt wet." She said, embarrassed.   
Van smiled. "Oh don't worry about that." He said as he saw her yawn. "Go to sleep until the rain stops" he told her. She happily complied, resting her head back on his cheast. Both sighed in contentment as the rain continued to pour beyond the oak.   
  
  
  
  
  
*sniff*wasn't that beautiful? r+r pweas!   



	9. chap 9

Chapter 9 is finally up! Thanks to everyone, err, the few people who reviewed. You people kick ass!!! *hugs* I finally got up the courage to type this up (it was like 10 pages of writing). I own nothing from here, well, except myself and the plot line. I don't *sniff* own Dilly or the dragonslayers. I'd like to, but I don't.   
  
  
After Supper Dilandau ordered everyone to be in the training room in half an hour and for Jenn to go get her new uniform. On they're way back to the room, Miguel pointed out where she would get her clothes.   
"Just turn left here, go down the corridor a bit and it's the first door on your left. Ask for Miss May" he said with a smile.  
Jenn followed his directions and soon came to a door. She took a deep breath. 'Ok' she thought, 'here goes nothing'. She walked through the door.   
Inside she found a small, plump, homely woman, humming while she mended a shirt. Jenn cleared her throat.  
"Umm..hello?" she called out. The woman turned around, and when catching sight of Jenn, broke out into a large smile.   
"Well you must be miss Jennie," she said, her accent sounding through. "Lord Dilandau said you'd be commin in soon. Good thing I just finished the adjustments."  
"A-Adjustments?" Jenn asked uncertainly.  
Miss May winked at Jenn. "Why yes child. Dilandau came in here earlier askin for a new uniform to be made. Said to make it special. For a girl says he." She nudged Jenn in the ribs. "Ya must be something special ta him if he asked that." Jenn began to blush, but inside she was screaming 'yes yes yes yes yes yes'. Miss May put her clothes in Jenns arms and pushed her into the changing room.  
"Try them on deary."  
As Jenn was trying them on, Gatti, Miguel and Viole walked in the room.  
"Hey Miss May." Gatti greeted, hugging the woman.  
"We came to see how Jenn was doing." Viole said.   
Miss May put a hand on her hip and wagged the other at them. "Now boys, ya know that Lord Dilandau would have all o yer heads if he found out yous were here!"  
"We know." Miguel said, rolling his eyes. "He practically stamped 'mine' on Jenn's head."  
"But I don't think she minds!" whispered Viole.  
"Did you guys see the way he was staring at her all during supper? And how he tried to hide it?" Gatti said.  
"Yeah I --"  
"I'm done!!" yelled Jenn as she stepped out of the bathroom. The slayers mouth's drooped open in shock. May had done her job well, the uniform clung in all the right places. Jenn was wearing the normal leather pants, but they had been pulled in at the hips to accent her curves, flaring out a bit at the ankles. Instead of the brown leather boots she had on a knee high, black leather boots. Her blue jacket was undone to reveal a purple camisole instead of a woman beater. Breaking out of their trances, the guys began to cat call at her.  
"Hush now boys, ya don't want Lord Dilandau hearing ya, now do ya?" May said with a wink. Jenn blushed.  
"I knew it " Viole whispered to Miguel and Gatti.  
"Do does it fit alright?" May asked Jenn. Jenn smiled.  
"It fits perfectly!"   
"I'll say" Miguel said.  
Jenn ignored him. "But I don't really like the jacket..too heavy" she continued with a pout.  
"Well there's nothing I can do about it now miss Jennie. I'll see if I can fix it later though." Jenn beamed down at the motherly woman.   
"Thank you!" she said. May gave her a hug.   
"No problem deary, and call me Miss May, everyone does." The guys nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Come on Jenn, we have to get to the training room now." Gatti said as he lead her out of the room.  
"So what kind of training is it?" Jenn asked.  
"Sword" Miguel said indifferently. Jenns eyes got big with fright and she stopped in her tracks.  
"S-s-sword? No way! I don't do large pointy objects!"  
The dragonslayers, who had by now stopped, stared at her.  
"Can you use a sword?" Viole asked (AN: wow, he's getting some time in the fic, huh?)  
"Why would I need to? We don't use them on the Mystic Moon."  
Miguel laughed. "Well your gonna have to learn how to use one. You can pair up with Chests or Dalet today."  
"Speaking of Dalet, I wonder where he is? He was at dinner, but off in a corner I think. Hmm..you think he would have at least tried to make a pass at Jenn already.." Gatti said.   
"Yeah, that's weird." Viole said as he shrugged his shoulders. They had by now stopped. "Well, here we are. Good Luck." He called to Jenn over his shoulder as they walked into the room.  
Inside, Chesta and Dilandau were already warming up. Dilandau looked up from what he was doing, saw Jenn and raised his eyebrows, his mouth gaping. Jenn blushed while the dragonslayers (all except Chesta) whistled at them. 'Wow, she's really hot!' thought Dilandau. Then he regained his composer.  
"Gatti, Viole, you two will spare. Miguel, you'll spare with me and Jenn you'll spare with Chesta." He said.  
Chesta pulled Jenn over to a corner. "Hey" he said.  
Jenn smiled. "Hi" Then she frowned. "I've never actually used a sword before, you know."  
Chesta smiled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you the basics." He passed her a light metal training sword. He faced off. "Now, hold the sword like this." He said, showing her how he held his sword. "Ok, now I'm going to attack you." At Jenn's look of fear he added "slowly, and you try to block it, ok?"  
Jenn nodded slowly. "O-ok, I'll try."  
Chesta slowly brought his sword to the left, aiming for her side. In one fast, jerky movement, she caught Chesta's sword with her own. Chesta's eyes lit up.  
"Good" he said, smiling. "Now try this." He aimed for her other side. She brought her sword down quicker this time, catching his sword earlier.  
"Getting better." Chesta said as he attacked her again.  
An hour later, Jenn had improved, she had even begun to hit back.  
"Come on, make it harder!" she whined to Chesta.  
"Whatever you say." Chesta said. This time when he attacked her he moved with more easy, attacking her right side quickly. Jenn tried to block his movements, but moved her hand too far, causing chesta to strike the back of her wrist. Jenn gave a yelp of pain as blood began to flow out of the wound. She dropped her sword with a 'clang'. Jenn dropped to her knees, clutching her wrist as Chesta dropped his sword also. Hearing her yelp, Dilandau and the rest of the dragonslayers dropped their swords and came over. Dilandau gave Chesta a murderous glare and kneeled down behind Jenn.   
Pain laced through Jenn as she tried not to cry. 'I will NOT cry in front of them.' She said to herself. Against her will she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. Seeing this, Dilandau brought his gloved hand up to brush them away, and Jenn instinctively leaned back into his arms. Dilandau looked down at her, rapping her in his arms. Looking back up at Chesta, he glared at the small, trembling boy.   
Chesta was fighting back tears. 'I can't believe I just did that! Oh my gaea, I hope she's ok.' He thought.   
Dilandau brought his hand up to strike the boy, but Jenn's eyes flew open and she looked up into dilandau's eyes.  
"No!" Jenn said. "It's not h-his fault! It was mine. I asked him to try harder and I didn't block the swing fast enough." Dilandau looked down and her, and his face softened. Then he looked back up to his slayers.   
"Leave!" he ordered them. The dragonslayers scrambled to their feet and left the room.  
Dilandau turned his attention back to Jenn, who was clutching her wrist and shutting her eyes from the pain. Dilandau shifted her in his arms and opened up his armor to reveal a soft purple undershirt. He then tore a piece from that and took Jenn's hand off of her wrist. Jenn's eyes flew open in confusion as Dilandau smiled down at her, wrapping the strip of cloth around her wrist. When he was finished, Jenn looked up in Dilandau's face.  
"W-why?" she asked him.  
Dilandau looked down and shrugged his shoulders. He cocked his head to one side. "I don't know..there's just, something about you."  
Jenn managed a small smile. "Something about me huh? Is that suppose to be good or bad?"  
In response, Dilandau leaned his head down to capture her lips with his own. Her wrist forgotten, Jenn wrapped her arms around dilandau's neck, deepening the kiss. Dilandau wrapped his arms around Jenn's waist, demolishing the space between their bodies. Dilandau tentatively ran his tongue along Jenn's lips, and when she opened her mouth, he gradually explored it. Just as Dilandau had placed his hand under her shirt, they heard a cough behind them. They broke away to see Folken standing in the doorway, shaking his head.  
"You never stop surprising me" he said to Jenn as he went down the hallway.  
Jenn and Dilandau got up from the floor, blushing madly and looked anywhere but each other. The room was silent.  
"You should go get that wrist looked after." Dilandau said suddenly, eyeing her arm. Jenn looked down at the piece of cloth adorning her wrist.  
"Yeah, perhaps I should....hey! What are you doing?" she squealed as Dilandau swept her into his arms.  
"I'm taking you to the infirmary." He said as he carried her out of the room.  
"Put me down!!!" she screamed into an empty hallway.  



	10. chap 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
DJ woke up with a start.   
  
"Here they are sarge! We found em. Over here!"  
  
DJ opened her eyes to find a scary, short man peering down at her. She screamed.  
  
"Ahhh!!! What the hell?" she yelled. Keio jumped back in surprise as Gadeth came into view. By this time Van had also woken up and was clutching Dj around then waist, blushing the whole time.   
  
"Well, its good to see that you two are ok, well, judging by what I see, I'll bet your better then ok." Gadeth said with a wink. Still smiling he continued, "The boss and Miss Hitomi sent us out looking for you. I heard you gave the boss a good ass kickin" he said, turning to DJ. Dj smiled and clapped her hands in merriment.  
  
"Yep! Hehehe." She chuckled evilly. She cocked her head to the side as if contemplating something. "Umm, Gadeth? Just one question."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"How did Mr. Pansy-Assed Frill boy get all of your respect anyway? What did he do? Come in and blind you all with his overly shampoo'd hair or did he actually do something non-girlish?"  
  
Gadeth blushed. "Well the boss has saved all our necks at one time or another."  
  
DJ rolled her eyes. "God, you guys must all be pretty pathetic!"  
  
Gadeth smiled. "Well, they are at least." He said, pointing to the others. "Come on, lets get you back to Fried."   
  
  
  
  
Back in Fried, Van and Dj went straight to Hitomi's room, where she, Allen, and Princess Millerna were waiting.  
  
Van burst into the room with DJ trailing after him.  
  
"We need to attack the Zaibach floating fortress. They know Hitomi's secret now. They only thing to do now is to stop the information from spreading."  
  
Hitomi looked at Van with cold eyes. "Is fighting all you think about?" she asked, Van turned around, ready to answer, but Allen cut in.  
  
"Van's right Hitomi. They only way to protect you is to stop them." Dj rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion. Allen turned back to Van. "I'll go prep the crusade. We'll give them a fight they won't forget, or survive." He said as he strut out of the room.  
  
"Millerna, Hitomi, Dj, I want all of you to stay here. It's too dangerous for you there."  
  
DJ bristled. "No way! I'm going too. Jenn's in there and I wanna see her! So there." She said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Your not coming" Van said.  
  
"I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it!" she looked a Van squarely in the eyes. After a minute, Van sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, you can come. But you have to stay on the ship."  
  
DJ smiled, plans already forming in her mind. "Whatever you say Van.."  
  
  
  
  



	11. 11

Another chapter typed up. Sorry it took so long! It's sad that the only time I actually update is when I'm trying to avoid studying for exams *sigh* oh well.   
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
In the infirmary an hour later, Jenn sat in an overly stuffed chair as a nurse bandaged her wrist. The piece of cloth that Dilandau had given to her earlier was safely in her pocket.  
  
  
"Hurt on your first day? You should be more careful, r you'll be seeing me more often." The nurse moved over to the table. "There you go. You'll be ok, just as long as you doing try and move you wrist too much for a couple of days."  
  
  
Jenn smiled at her. "Thanks." She said.  
  
  
As she turned to put on her jacket again, with the nurse's assistance, the door opened to reveal Migel and Chesta.  
  
  
Chesta rushed over to her chair. "A-are you ok?" he asked, worry coming through in his voice.  
  
  
Jenn patted his head fondly. "Of course I am! It was just a little scratch. And don'' worry, it wasn't' your fault. I should have been more careful."  
  
  
Migel came up behind them. "Come on you two. Lights out soon. That's why we came over." He said to Jenn. "We figured you might get lost (1) because you don't know your way around yet. Plus Chesta wanted to see if you were --" Migel didn't finish his sentence because suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the front of the ship, and the ship jolted forward.  
  
  
"What was that?" Jenn asked panicking.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"There's the floating fortress," Allen said, staring out at the immense structure in front of the Crusade. "We'll rush the ship and attack. Take no prisoners."  
  
  
"Except Jenn!" DJ said. "You can't kill her! I might finally get my sweatshirt back…and maybe my CD's…ok no, you can't kill her!" Then something occurred to her. "Oh, and if isn't to much trouble, can you take Dilandau and his dragonslayers as hostages?" At everyone's looks she added. "For future…bargaining?" She put on her puppy-dog face. "Please?"  
  
  
Allen raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.  
  
  
Van smiled at her. "I'll find Jenn and bring her back."  
  
  
"Thanks Van!" DJ said, beaming.  
  
  
"Hold on the something everyone, we're landing." Allen said, grabbing the railing as the ship lurched. Not having enough time to react, DJ and Van landed in a heap on the floor.   
  
  
"Thanks for the warning." She said sarcastically, peeling herself away from Van.   
  
  
"Now men, lets board. DJ, you stay here." Allen said, ignoring her. As the crew began to board the ship, DJ sulked in a corner. As she watched the last person get off, her lips turned up in an evil smirk and she ran across the plank.  
  
  
  
  
------  
  
  
Folken and Dilandau were walking down the hallway, towards the infirmary.   
  
  
"So Dilandau, why DO you care so much for this girl?" Folken asked his counterpart. Dilandau growled in annoyance.  
  
  
For the last time, I don't know! It's just something about her eyes, or personality, or just HER! I just." he trailed off, thinking. He stopped in his tracks, suddenly. "Oh shit." He said, his eyes growing wide.  
  
  
Folken merely raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
"I-I think I might be in love with Jenn!"  
  
  
Folken gave him half of a smile. "Well, it did take you long enough to realize that, now didn't it?" He turned around and continued to walk down the hall. This snapped Dilandau out of his daze. He jogged to keep up with Folken.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
  
Folken turned his head towards the younger boy, but didn't slow his pace. "It was evident when you looked at you two in --" A jolt to the ship knocked them both into the wall.   
  
  
"What was that?" he asked Dilandau, who was ignoring him. All he did was run down the hall, heading straight for the infirmary.  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
"What do you want to do with them?" Van asked as he shoved the last Zaibach solider away from him.   
  
  
"Tie them up and take them with us." Allen said, gesturing to the group of Dragonslayers on the ground.  
  
  
"We have to look for Jenn." Van said suddenly.  
  
  
Allen looked up. "What?"  
  
  
"We have to look for Jenn" Van repeated. "I promised Dj that I would bring Jenn back." He blushed.   
  
  
Allen leaned on his sword, raising an eyebrow. "You really love her, don't you?"   
  
  
Van gave a half smile and closed his eyes. "I-I think so."   
  
  
"Well then, we'll have to get you back to her, now won't we? Come on, let's go find this Jennifer person for Dj." He took off with Van hot on his heals.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Jenn yelled, panicking. "What's happening?"  
  
  
Miguel and Chesta drew their swords and pushed her behind them. The nurse, now forgotten, was huddled in a corner, trying not to be seen.  
  
  
"Don't worry" Miguel said to Jenn. "We won't let anything happen to you."  
  
  
"Yeah, Lord Dilandau would ki-"  
  
  
Just then the door burst open. Miguel and Chesta rose their swords to kill whoever had entered, but quickly put them down when realizing who it was.  
  
  
"L-lord Dilandau, Lord Folken!"  
  
  
Dilandau ignored this and went straight to Jenn's side.  
  
  
"Are you ok?" At her nod he quickly lifted her up into his arms with a squeak from Jenn. He walked over to the door, Miguel and Chesta following him. "We have to get out of here. We're under attack!"  
  
  
"It's too late to escape now." Said a new voice in the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) - I can get lost anytime, anyplace, anywhere.   
  
  
  
  
review people! 


	12. 12

Wow. I've actually typed up another chapter! Go me (although it could be because it's the second snow day in a row and i'm bored outta my mind...)  
  
  
  
  
"It's too late to escape now." said a new voice in the doorway. "Drop all of your weapons and we won't kill your men." Allen drew his sword and placed it at Gatti's. e gestered behind him , showing Dilandau and everyone else the rest of the dragonslyers who were tied up.  
  
  
Dilandau narrowed his eyes and put Jenn down, placing her behind him. He layed his sword down. Miguel and Chesta followed suit. Folken stood where he was a glared.  
  
  
"Now miss" he said, holding his hand out towards Jenn. "Come away from Dilandau to where you'll be safe so we can properly exterminate them."  
  
  
Jenn's eyes grew wide. She moved in front of Dilandau, blocking him with her body. She licked her tongue out at Allen.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Dilandau hissed in her ear.   
  
  
"Miss, if you don't move away I shall be forced to kill you too."   
  
  
Dilandau snarled. "You touch her..."  
  
  
"No!" someone shouted. From out of nowhere dj rushed up in front of Allen. "You will not hurt Jenn or anyone else in this room. I won't let you!"  
  
  
"Dj move away" Van called out.  
  
  
"No I won't because I won't let you hurt them!"  
  
  
"They're murderers! They've killed thousands. They deserve to die."  
  
  
She glared at Allen. "Your a murderer, you've killed lots of people. Does that mean you deserve to die to?"  
  
  
"I've killed only those that are evil."   
  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "So? You've taken human lives. Your no better then they are so don't act all high and mighty."  
  
  
To everyones amazement Allen began to smile bitterly. "Touché. Fine, I won't kill them, now." Dj and Jenn smiled. "But, I cannot allow them to go free. We shall take them back to the Crusade and then we'll decide what we shall do."  
  
  
"Fine" Dj growld out.  
  
  
"Chain them up." Allen ordered his crew.  
  
  
Dilandau glared as Gaddas approched him, but a reassuring smile from Jenn made him pause.  
  
  
Dj turned around and hugged Jenn.   
  
  
"I owe you one" Jenn said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
  
"Don't thank me yet" Dj said as they followed everyone out the door. "We still have a ways to go yet."  
  
  
  
review please! 


	13. 13

Almost done! This is the last actual chapter. The only this left to write is the epilogue. ^^  
  
  
  
chapter 13  
  
  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Jenn whined.  
  
  
  
"Well, for starters, you could STOP whining. Then we could think up a good speech on why they shouldn't kill Dilandau and co."  
  
  
  
Jenn groaned. "I HATE public speaking!"   
  
  
  
She banged her head against the metal bars of the cell. Allen and Van had put Dilandau, the slayers, and Folken in the cell, but had left Dj and Jenn outside of it.  
  
  
  
Dilandau moved over to where Jenn was and stuck his hand through the metal bars to smooth away Jenn's bangs from her forehead. He smiled calmly at her.  
  
  
  
"We'll be ok." His smile turned in to a smirk. "I'd like to see Allen try to beat us."  
  
  
  
The slayers all yelled in agreeance. (AN: I know that's not a word, but I couldn't think of a word that would go there.)  
  
  
  
Jenn cracked a small smile and leaned into his hand.  
  
  
  
Dj sighed. "I just wish we knew what they were saying."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to let them go." Van said, watching Allen pace the room.  
  
  
  
"We can't Van! How many people have they, no, had Dilandau killed in this war?"  
  
  
  
"Dj has a point though. We have killed too."  
  
  
  
"What about Fanalia Van? Are you going to let him get away with what he did to your country?"  
  
  
  
Van growled. Allen had hit a nerve. But then Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes once more.  
  
  
  
"We can't kill them!" he forced himself to say. "Dj-"  
  
  
  
"Dj doesn't want you to. God, you are whipped." At Van's death glare he continued. "And even if we could, what about Fried? What about the rest of the countries in turmoil? They would never stand for it."  
  
  
  
"I don't know! We could.."Van trailed off. All of a sudden a thought came to him. "What if they pledged alliance to me?"  
  
  
  
"What?" Allen yelled in shock.  
  
  
  
"I said, what if they pledged alliance to me? They could quit Zaibach and Dilandau could be a general under my command."  
  
  
  
"He would never stand for it."  
  
  
  
"Well, what if he still quit Zaibach, but he and his dragonslayers joined the alliance as mercenaries?"  
  
  
  
Allen sat down and thought about it. Finally he put his head and smiled. "That just might work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, how about this: we appeal to their.."  
  
  
  
"Won't work."  
  
  
  
Dj fumed. "Well, what about.."  
  
  
  
"Won't work either " Jenn shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Well why don't you try to.." Dj began to yell, when a soft cough came from behind them. Everyone looked up to see Allen and Van standing behind them in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"We've come to an agreement."  
  
  
  
Jenn looked up with hopeful eyes. "Uh-huh?"  
  
  
  
Van smiled. "We've decided that if Lord Dilandau and Lord Folken wish to join the alliance as mercenaries they will be set free. Lord Folken could become the stratagos for the alliance and Lord Dilandau and his dragonslayers could become the elite general and crew. If not, you will be put to death."  
  
  
  
Dj looked up at Van thankfully. Van ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Dilandau and Folken looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them. Finally Dilandau turned back to Jenn. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again. He focused on Jenn, his eyes shinning with love.  
  
  
  
"How could I refuse?" he said.  
  
  
  
Jenn beamed at him.  
  
  
  
Gaddas went over to unlock the cell. As soon as he had done that Dilandau ran out and scooped Jenn up in his arms. He twirled her around in the air. When he finally set her down he leaned in towards her so that his breath was tickling her face.   
  
  
  
  
"I love you." he said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
  
  
Jenn looked up at him through teary eyes and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss.  
  
  
  
The dragonslayers whistled at them.  
  
  
  
Dj smiled at the sight as she slowly edged closer to Van. When she was by his side she grasped his hand, making him look down at her. When he did she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, for everything. Y-you've done so much, and I really have no way to repay you, but -"  
  
  
  
Van silenced her with a kiss.   
  
  
  
Dj opened her eyes in amazement but soon shut them as she began to kiss him back. (AN: there's no way in HELL I'm gonna write a mushy-explicate Van/Dj scene. :P) When they pulled away Van turned red.  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't h-have done that."  
  
  
  
Dj smiled. "Don't worry. I-I liked it."  
  
  
  
Van smiled back. "You know what Dj, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
  
  
Dj stared at him, her jaw dropped. Then she snapped out of her daze and practically jumped in Van's arms.   
  
  
  
"I love you too Van!"  
  
  
  
  
***leave a review in the little box please*** 


	14. epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
"I can't believe your married before I am!!" Jenn said, staring at her younger cousin in her wedding dress.  
  
  
  
Dj winked. "I'm just luck I guess." She looked up at her new husband who was talking to Dilandau and smiled. "Besides, aren't you getting married soon?" she asked slyly.  
  
  
  
Jenn blushed and wrapped her arms around her fiancée.  
  
  
  
"Yep, only two months to go." Dilandau smiled down at her.   
  
  
  
Van rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'lovebirds', but then wrapped his arms around his new wife.   
  
  
  
Suddenly they heard someone run up behind them.  
  
  
  
"Jenn! Dj!" Hitomi yelled out. She ran up to them and gave them big hugs, mindful of the sleeping child in her arms.  
  
  
  
"Hitomi! How are you?" Dj said, hugging her friend back. Then she turned her attention to the small child. "And how is little Yukari?"  
  
  
  
Hitomi smiled. "She's fine." She looked around. "Now where has my husband got to now?"  
  
  
  
"Right here." Miguel said. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
  
  
Jenn smiled. "You guys are so cute together!"  
  
  
  
She turned to Dj.  
  
  
  
"So when are you going back home to see your parents?"  
  
  
  
Dj smiled. "Right now actually. Then we're going to Ireland for our honeymoon." Van blushed.  
  
  
  
Jenn hugged them both. "Have a good time. Oh, and remember, be back in a month! I need help planning!"  
  
  
  
Dj gave her a thumbs up as she and Van walked into the pillar of light. "Be back soon!" she yelled as the light carried them into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*wipes away tears* It's actually finished! *sniff* I hope you guys enjoyed. Review please. 


End file.
